A Day in the Life of a Landlord
by Mr. Clark
Summary: Now that Keitaro and Naru have come clean about their feelings for each other, how will the other residents of Hinata House react? More of the same pretty much. (A post Volume 12 story)


Love Hina  
  
A Day in the Life of a Landlord  
  
Mrs. Clark proudly presents, an original publication, a Mrs. Clark  
production. A post-Volume 12 story.  
  
Chapter 1  
Morning  
  
I could have sworn that I had gone to bed with my blanket covering me. Come to think of it, I had thought that I went to bed in my bed, and not falling towards the Earth at an alarming speed.  
Before I could continue this line of thought, I met up with my old pal called the hot spring. Luckily for me, the spring is actually quite deep, and despite my vertical envelopment from what I imagine is the second floor balcony, I missed the bottom of the spring and very quickly rose to the surface. The hot water really woke me up, and I was able to quickly discern that rising to the surface was not a good idea.  
"Urashima," a very cold and deadly voice sounded behind me. I turned and saw that my suspicions were correct, Motoko Aoyama was behind me clutching the Hina blade I had given her and a towel in her other hand covering her very obvious nakedness.  
"Wait I can explain!" I shouted out before I felt a very familiar pressure to my chest and was sent catapulting out of the hot spring and back towards the house. Motoko must have been losing her edge, for I ended up crashing right back through the second floor (just a side note, I usually find myself heading up and over the Hinata Inn). I hit the hardwood floor and skidded down the hall until I came to a stop right in front of someone's feet.  
"Isn't it a little early for this crap Keitaro?" a soft feminine voice asked me. I glanced up, fighting back the intense pain in my head, and saw the face of Naru Narusegewa.  
"Eh heh, morning Naru," I managed as I was helped to my feet. I quickly took note that Naru was wearing a simple house coat, and underneath I detected the gentle movement of her body and concluded that she was wearing nothing but the housecoat.  
Naru must have seen me give her the once-over, for she kind of blushed and gave me a little squeeze on the arm. The action surprised me for a second, before I recalled what had occurred just in the last two days. I took a chance and glanced down at the ring on Naru's finger. This really got Naru blushing and she gave me a little shove.  
"Don't you go getting any weird ideas," she said in a low voice, though I could tell that she was secretly enjoying the situation.  
"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied softly. Shaking the last of the cobwebs from my head I looked at Naru's face. "Umm, you wouldn't happen to know why I was flying off the balcony do you."  
Naru took on a look of confusion and checked my forehead, blatantly checking for a fever. I chuckled and told her I was fine.  
"Okay," she said sweetly and in the manner that made me want to gather her up in my arms. "But maybe you should ask Su about that, I saw her and Sarah running from your room not too long before you came back up here the hard way."  
I smiled and nodded my thanks. For maybe the first time I noticed that I was soaking wet and decided to get out of my clothes. After watching Naru walk away, I returned to my room and quickly got into a change of clothes. Despite my curiosity as to why I woke up in mid air, I decided to head downstairs and grab some breakfast. Shinobu was surely up by now and she would have had to of made something by now, and I was pretty famished.  
As I exited my room and began to descend the staircase, our resident pet, Tama-chan, flew over and landed on my shoulder, giving a quick "Myuh" as I patted her shell. Just as the smell of breakfast hit my nose I was stopped in my tracks as Mistune Konno, otherwise known as Kitsune, popped out of nowhere.  
"Morning Keitaro!" Kitsune cheerfully greeted me, maybe a little too cheerfully. I could detect that Kitsune had already partaken in more than a few hair of the dogs if you get my drift.  
"Good morning Kitsune," I replied calmly, though I was very anxious to get out of the area, what with Motoko on the rampage and all.  
Surprising me, Kitsune clasped both hands in front of her and went down on her knees. "Please Mr. Landlord, don't throw me out."  
Confused I asked her what brought this on.  
"Well, you see, I kind of stretched my money a little thin when I went and bet on some horses the other day and lost," she informed me.  
I shook my head slightly. "Really Kitsune, you should listen to Kanako once and awhile," I chided slightly. I suddenly found myself way to close to Kitsune, as she rose off her feet and pressed her forehead against mine.  
"No way! I refuse to admit that she's a better gambler than her!" Kitsune shouted in my face.  
"Waaa! I'm sorry!" I yelled as I tried to get away from her. Unfortunately, Motoko chose that moment to emerge return from the bath, and once she spotted me, I swear I saw her eyes turn red.  
"Urashima! You will be punished!" she shouted as the Hina blade once again found itself in her hands.  
Not much of a masochist, I decided to run for it, and ducked into the kitchen, hoping that I could dispel Motoko from attacking with many innocent bystanders around. I was in luck this time, Naru, Shinobu, and Tama-chan were still with me. Quickly ducking behind Naru, I pleaded for them to not let Motoko get me.  
Naru let out a disgusted sound but did not try and remove me from behind her.  
"Really Keitaro, I thought Seta taught you some skills when you were in America, can't you at least stand up to her once and awhile?" Naru questioned.  
"Yeah Sempai," Shinobu cut in. "I know you can do it."  
"I hardly think training with Seta for six months is enough for me to be able to rival Motoko when it comes to fighting!" I shouted at them. I was saved from further arguments when Motoko burst into the kitchen; she took a quick look and spotted me behind Naru.  
"Prepare to meet thy maker!" Motoko shouted.  
"Nooo! Don't let her get me!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around Naru's waist.  
"Dammit Keitaro, not so tight," Naru said. She turned to Motoko. "Come on Motoko, we all know that Keitaro's a pervert, and you already got him once."  
Motoko looked annoyed. "Naru I feel I must inform you that you pound on that pervert whenever he happens to catch a glimpse of you in the nude."  
Before Naru could reply, I found myself blurting what popped into my mind.  
"Not anymore she doesn't!" I shouted. Usually I had a little better control of my mouth, but this time it seems I lost all control.  
The room became deathly silent, with Shinobu and Motoko looking flabbergasted at Naru and I. Naru, well, her face was really red, and it was very obvious to me that it was because she was embarrassed. I let out a sigh of relief when it seemed I had escaped a beating.  
"N-Naru is that true?" Shinobu asked shakily.  
Naru took a quick look around the room before bolting from it. Unfortunately for me I still had my arms wrapped around her waist, so I was dragged out of the room and up two flights of stairs and into her room. She slammed her door shut and leaned against it.  
"Umm, Naru?" I asked when it seemed she wasn't aware that I was with her.  
She looked at me, and her blush was still there. "Did you have to tell them that?"  
"Huh?" I said, confused.  
"First of all, that was only once Keitaro, and I certainly hope you don't think I'm going to let you peek at me all the time."  
"Does that mean you'll let me peek some of the time?" I blurted. Damn, my mouth seemed to be on cruise control today. That question earned me a sour look from Naru and she began to advance on me.  
"A-ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean it," I stuttered as she continued to approach. Closing my eyes, I waited for the inevitable blows to fall but instead I felt something fall on me. I fell back to the ground and opened my eyes to see Naru lying on top of me.  
"W-what?"  
"You're really such an idiot sometimes," Naru said softly as she closed the distance between our faces and kissed me. I was a little shocked at first, but I got over it and returned her kiss and wrapped my arms around her back.  
But of course, since this was Hinata house, our passionate display would have to be interrupted. Naru's door was thrown open quickly and I heard a familiar and totally unwanted voice ring out.  
"Sorry to interrupt," Haruka, my aunt, said. "But the rest of the girls sent me up here to tell you that breakfast was ready and they'd appreciate it if you would come down."  
Naru pulled herself off me and helped me to my feet. Expecting her to immediately begin to deny what they had just done, I prepared my own excuse. But none came from Naru and I looked over at her, she looked okay, mimicking her actions towards me earlier in the day, I placed my hand on her forehead.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Naru asked.  
"You didn't deny what we were just doing so I thought maybe you weren't feeling well," I answered, thinking I had control over my mouth.  
"What!? You jerk!" Naru said and gave me a good punch to the head and sent me flying through the doors of her room and out across the balcony. I waived goodbye to Haruka as I left and wondered where I was going to land this time.  
  
===============  
  
It took a little more than ten minutes for me to make my way back to the house, and by the time I got there, everyone had finished breakfast. Shinobu, the dear, had left me some food and I quickly began to shovel it down. I had just about finished when I heard some familiar padding of feet.  
"Heeyaasss Keitaro!" Su greeted me as she delivered a fierce jump kick to the side of my face. Sarah, who was not quite as tall, hit me with her piece of pottery on the head. Needless to say, the force of both hits was enough to take me out of my chair and across the dining room. As I hit the ground I wondered just why I never took the opportunity to move out of the way when I hear them come running, since I almost always do, unless I'm busy with something else, like Naru for example.  
"Ouch!" I said as I rubbed my face. "Can't you two ever greet me normally?"  
"Sorry," Su said, but I'd be damned if I actually believed that she was.  
Remembering the way I had woken up, and Naru's suggestion, I asked Su and Sarah if they had any idea what had happened. Both immediately took on sheepish looks and kind of looked at the floor. I was just a little bit suspicious.  
Sarah was the first to speak up. "Ever since you guys did all that stuff with the Annex, we were kind of thinking that maybe there were other cursed stuff in the house, so we grabbed Kanako's map and began going through all the secret passages. Su brought along her Para-normal activity detector, and we ended up in the passage leading to your room."  
Su cut in. "The Para-normal Activity Detector was going crazy, like their must have been a hundred ghosts or stuff in your room so we burst in and began firing these weird guns that I saw on that movie with the giant marshmallow."  
"Yeah," Sarah continued. "Seems the ghosts disappeared, but not all of them. The Para-normal Activity Detector showed that one ghost was underneath the blankets where you were sleeping. So we kind of, opened fire."  
Okay, maybe this sounds a little weird for most people, but this is Su and Sarah were talking about, I knew that what they had just told me was absolutely the truth.  
"Are you sure you tuned that thing to pick up on paranormal activity?" I asked.  
"Of course I did," Su exclaimed and whipped the device out and showed it to me. I looked it over.  
"Well, let me ask you this, did the ghost go away as I left the room?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Su said. "That was the funny part, when you left, so did the ghost."  
"Why don't you turn it on now Su?" I suggested. She did so, and immediately three blips appeared on the screen.  
"Oh my gosh!" Su said. "There's three ghosts standing right where we are!"  
I'm not too sure where Su was hiding it, but she whipped out one of those honking guns and began firing at me. I decided that maybe it wouldn't be best for me to stay so I hightailed it out of the kitchen.  
"Wait Keitaro! We's got to get the ghost out of you!" Su yelled from the kitchen.  
"I'm fine the way I am thank you very much," I yelled back. As I entered the foyer I saw Naru waiting.  
"Are you finished yet?" Naru asked impatiently. "Or will I have to go on my own?"  
"Eh?" I asked.  
"Are you that dense?" Naru asked me, but didn't wait for me to answer. "You promised Mutsumi that we would spend the day with her remember? Were going to go pick her up at the Café."  
"Oh yeah," I said as I remembered. I slipped on my shoes and smiled at Naru. "Okay let's go."  
"I don't know what you would do without me," Naru said as she slipped her arm around mine and gently leaned her body against me as we exited the house. I didn't really notice her slight, for I was perfectly content to enjoy the feeling of her body pressed against mine.  
Boy, what a weird morning.  
  
===============  
  
Author's Notes: Hello there. I'm normally a Ranma ½ author, but the other day I was a little bored and decided to check out this section. It had some good stories, but not too many continuations from the manga. I don't know if that's because not many people can read Japanese or not, but I decided to do one after Volume 12. I'm not too sure if anyone likes this story, or wants me to finish it, but hey, it was pretty fun writing it.  
Tell me what you think. 


End file.
